Body Art
by Danna-O
Summary: "Sasori, admítelo... Te gusta el sexo sadomasoquista." -DeiSaso-


**Ésta historia tiene un buen tiempo. La subí a A-Y el 17-02-12, pero quise compartirla en esta página de todos modos. Bueno, es un fic sin una trama bien elaborada, recuerdo estar practicando mi no-habilidad para los lemon. **

**Aquí está el resultado :3**

**Advertencia: Sasori uke, Deidara seme, lenguaje grotesco... **

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios te ocurre, mocoso? —Rugió furioso el marionetista. Siendo acorralado por su compañero de equipo, quien además se burlaba del rostro de indignación que le mostraba Sasori.—T-Tú... no puedes faltarme el respeto de ese modo. —Deidara alzó una ceja, impresionándo aún más al mayor, que levantó una de sus manos dificultuosamente pero una vez lográndolo con toda su fuerza posible la dirigió al rostro del rubio. Reaccionando rápidamente, digno de un ninja asesino como el de ojos celestes lo era, detuvo en el acto aquella mano agarrándola sin cuidado de la muñeca.—¿Q-Qué haces? —Tartamudeó siendo preso de los nervios y sintiéndo la boca que tenía Deidara en sus palmas, lamerle desesperadamente su mano.— Eh, controla a esos bichos. ¿Quieres?

—¿Llamas bichos a los que podrían darte un placer único, uhn? —Murmuró el más alto observándole entretenido ese intenso sonrojo apoderándose de la pálida cara del pelirrojo. Atrapó nuevamente la mano de su maestro, esta vez contra la pared para evitar cualquier problema más adelante, con su otra mano... agarró contra la voluntad del mayor su otro brazo y sostenerlos contra la pared ambos. Le abrió bruscamente la capa que todos los de la organización portaban, sonrió al ver como su danna se estremecía al tal cambio repentino de temperatura. Se sentía al borde de la excitación, por eso sin más remedio arrancó la camisa que solía llevar el marionetista para rasgarle un pedazo y así poder amarrarle las manos.—Ah, si supieras lo sumiso que te ves en estos momentos... —Le susurró acercándose al oído del pelirrojo que bufó ante los ridículos comentarios de su compañero. Aquel bufido de los labios finos del Akasuna solo lograron aumentar sus intereses sobre él, en su cabeza transformaba la voz de Sasori en gemidos... ¿Cómo se escucharían realmente? Tomó el rostro del ojimiel entre sus manos, pudiendo sentir como las bocas de ambas manos se dedicaban a morder o lamer al mayor y así lograr el primer gemido del marionetista que se vió interrumpido por los labios del rubio chocando con los suyos. Mientras se besaban, Deidara fue deslizándose con Sasori al suelo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme.—Advirtió a duras penas el Akasuna. Sabía que no podría resistirse tanto a su compañero y eso es por que... ¡Siempre era lo mismo! ¡Era él quién se hacía el desentendido!

Sasori tenía los brazos entre sus piernas, amarradas. completamente a merced del rubio quien situó las piernas del Akasuna al rededor de su cintura, no sin antes deshacerse de todo tipo de tela que tuviera encima de ese perfecto cuerpo de madera. Sí, de madera, pero no cualquiera... era una especialmente hecha por aquel artista, su artista. Era sorprendente; esa supuesta madera se sentía real entre sus labios, la calidéz que tenía el mayor cuando llegaba a penetrarlo -cosa que no se podría realizar si fuera de madera común y corriente-... real en el término de humano. Maravilloso, incluso llegaba a dar un poco de miedo, el cuerpo de Sasori era casi igual que al un humano cualquiera, no cualquiera no, ese cuerpo le volvía loco. Era único, aquellos eran sus labios, su culo, su polla...

Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, Sasori mantenía su decisión, negándose a disfrutar. Deidara rió, chocando suavemente su rostro con el del pelirrojo, rozándose la punta de las narices. Al punto lograr sonrojar al otro, y de alguna forma distraérle.

Acarició todo el cuerpo del marionetista, dejando a cargo a sus queridas y confiables amigas. Una se detuvo justo en el miembro ya sensible de Sasori que se asustó al imaginarse tan sólo unos segundos lo que podría llegar a hacerle el de ojos celestes. El rubio se inclinó hacia su maestro, deteniéndose a la altura del cuello... empezando a besar, lamer y succionar suavemente la piel del ojimiel.

—Nhh... Deidara. —Lo llamó en un jadeo. Pasó sus brazos amarrados arriba de la cabeza del otro, afirmándose en el cuello.

—Por fin está cediendo este cabezota. —Se rió mentalmente el menor. La boca de la mano derecha se dedicó a lamer el miembro del pelirrojo, Deidara no podía correr ese riesgo.

—¡Ahhh! Uh... —Continuaba soltando casi inaudiblemente esos gemidos, tratando de acallarlos o por lo menos no salieran tan sonoros. El rubio alejándose de ese delicioso cuello, unió sus labios y mientras le tenía distraído por el beso llevó su otra mano desocupada al trasero del Akasuna, su boca en la palma ya empezando a lamer.—¡Ah, Deidara! Ahh...Deida... ¡ah! —Gritó entre medio del beso, subiendo inconscientemente el vólumen. Esa lengua había ya estaba dentro de él y le hacía perder la cabeza. Deidara cortó el beso, pero aún quedo uniéndolos un hilo de saliva debido a la anterior pelea de lenguas.

—Hm... ya estás listo, uhn. —Confirmó el de ojos celestes para el mismo. En un rápido movimiento se saco los pantalones fácilmente, volviendo casi de inmediato a su anterior tarea; masturbarlo.—¿Listo Danna, uhn? —Preguntó sonriéndole pervertidamente. Sasori no alcanzó a responder cuando Deidara hizo presión con el glande en su entrada, entrando un poco al principio. Y el pelirrojo, se corrió enseguida.—Dios, Danna... qué... qué estrecho. —Halagó con una risilla. Detuvo la penetración.—Ojalá que después de esto puedas dormir tranquilo, goloso uhn. —Se insinuó descaradamente, fijandose en el aún erecto miembro del marionetista, que hace pocos segundos se había corrido. El resto entró de una sola embestida, tomándo más que por sorpresa al pobre marionetista que gritó y arañó la espalda de su compañero

—¿E-Estrecho...? —Cuestionó Sasori ya casi sin aliento.— Eres tu el anormal que tiene... la polla... gigante. —Le rugió, tratando de regular su respiración. ¡Su trasero ardía con esa bestia dentro de él, joder! Pero no puedo evitar sentirse completo con aquel considerable tamaño.

—Bien, uhn. Te he dado mucho tiempo...

—¡Espera, bruto! —Exclamó el Akasuna desconcertado, bastante tarde ya... sentía como Deidara entraba y salía.—¡Ahh! T-Te dije que todavía no, imbécil. —Lloriqueó depositándole un tierno beso en los labios del menor.

—Hahaha Sasori, que poco sincero eres contigo mismo, uhn. —Se burló el de ojos celestes aumentando la velocidad.—¿Quién es el que siempre pide que lo folle más fuerte, eh? —Añadió al salir de su voz un ronco gemido.—Puedes decir que no todo el rato, pero yo seré el único en el mundo en lograr saber que quieres realmente; y quieres que lo haga más rápido, uhn. —El rubio besó los labios de su artista para luego morderle el inferior hasta hacerle sangrar.—¿Sabes por que? Por que eres un masoquista, Danna... te gusta el sexo sadomasoquista.—Murmuró en su oído, incrementando sus movimientos en cuanto a rapidéz y transformarse a ser unos más profundos. La voz del Akasuna resonaba por toda la habitación, aparte de encontrarse casi vacía obviamente ocasionarían ecos. El miembro del rubio ya podía entrar y salir con más facilidad, Sasori se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez que Deidara volvía a entrar, se sentía desmayar de tanto placer que sentía...

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Nghh... Dei... —Llamó el más bajo.

—Vaya que aguantas, Danna. —Exclamó el de ojos celestes, dandole vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que una mejilla del aludido se golpeara con la fría pared y le volvió a penetrar en esa posición, esta vez pegando su torso a la espalda del Akasuna y con sus brazos abrazaron la pequeña cintura, mientras seguía moviéndose. Con una mano cerca de los brazos del de ojos miel lo desató, y Sasori automáticamente se las llevó a su miembro, masturbándose desesperadamente, a la vez que sus gemidos ya se transformaron por completo en gritos de placer.

—¡Ahhhh! —Se corrió finalmente el pelirrojo, apretando incoscientemente su entrada, haciendole imposible el seguir moviendose a Deidara. Se cerraba alrededor de ese pedazo de polla, causando al rubio correrse dentro de él. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición unos minutos, hasta que el de ojos celestes salió de su interior para tirarse sin importarle mucho al suelo, y llevarse a Sasori con él.—No puedo creer que me deje follar por un pendejo como tú. — Refunfuñó serio. Cuando el aludido volteó a verle con la ceja alzada, le sonrió.—Es broma, idiota.

—Ya lo sabía, Danna ~ —Respondió cantarín el rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua.—Sé que te fascina hacerlo conmigo.

—¿Desde cuando pasaste a ser tu el orgulloso?

Deidara sonrió, poniendo un brazo encima del torso del ojimiel y acercarlo para dormir con el como si de un oso de peluche se tratase. Olvidando casi por completo que estaban en una habitacion compartida para todos los de la organización, se quedó dormido. Pero Sasori aún preocupado respecto a ese tema, alcanzó la capa de Deidara y la de él para cubrirse por último con ellas.

Al otro día

—¡Vaya Sasori, pensé nunca oírte así! —Exclamó contento un peliblanco, abrazando al marionetista por el cuello y revolverle los cabellos.

—Nunca lo esperé de Akasuna... —Fue lo que dijo Itachi, abochornado por lo ocurrido anoche, tapándose el rostro con un libro.

—Bueno, se las tendrán que ver con Konan. —Les recordó Zetsu desapareciendo de la habitación, de seguro en busca de la mujer.

—¡¿Konan?! —Gritaron todos, incluso hasta los no culpables con un miedo que se les notaba a leguas.

* * *

**La idea de un Sasori con cuerpo de "madera" imitación humana fue una idea desesperada para que el fic tenga un poco de sentido, o sino Deidara no podría haber hecho ni la mitad de esto x'D**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
